Blood of my Blood
by blackkitty95
Summary: Loki is the Vampire King. Every year he buys one human to quench his thirst and to appease all his appetites and needs. One year, he is presented to a golden-haired human named Thor. He is drawn to him instantly. AU. Thorki. Will probably get a bit dark. Repost. Previously in the Thor category.
1. Chapter 1

About two years ago, I started writing a fic with this plot. Then one day I deleted it from here (I think I had written four chapters) and I also deleted the file from my computer. I never thought about the story again, but these past few days I couldn't get it out of my head. I had decided to stop writing fanfiction, but suddenly I feared that the idea would drive me crazy if I didn't write it (again). So, if the story seems familiar to you, you must have read the original one (at the time I was either CortexiphanKhaleesi or khaleesiofmischief).

Excuse my ramble and any mistakes as English is not my native language. And, of course, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

He was the King. Everyone respected him. Everyone feared him. No one loved him, but that did not bother him in the least. He had lived four hundred years without love, it was not a matter that could upset him.

Long ago he had made a deal with the villagers. They could no longer bear losing their loved ones, so he had agreed to something else: every year there was a market. A meat market. Humans were presented to him and he chose anyone he wanted. He never revealed what he was going to do to the chosen human and no one ever asked - it was better not to. He got the human to his residence and had his way with them. He did not attack the villagers. And as long as they still had their blood in their veins and their hearts were still beating, things were perfectly all right for them. The market was held only once a year, so all the other days they could pretend that they didn't have a vampire living close to them.

Today was market day.

He had an idea as to how the villagers got the meat for him. They probably lured strangers with the promise of a hot meal and a roof over their heads, and before they knew it they were sold to the Vampire King. The thought satisfied him; the humans acted like monsters in order to keep another, undead monster at bay.

A villager was walking by his side, presenting him this year's catch. The Vampire King was not satisfied this year, and the villagers could see that. Most of them were trembling, others were shedding silent tears. If the Vampire King did not find something to his taste, he would have a taste of them.

And then he saw him. He was like a pariah among those filthy peasants. His hair was golden and his eyes were a lovely blue. He was as tall as the Vampire King but broader and more muscular. A man who had spent his life working hard instead of being educated and cultivating mental talents.

The Vampire King approached him. The man did not step back as most humans did. He even held his gaze. His eyes were like the ocean. The Vampire King thought that he could drown in them. He looked like an angel.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Thor."

"Thor..." he repeated slowly. He rolled the name in his tongue like some sort of exquisite wine. It was a strong name, like the man who answered to it.

The trader was watching him nervously. His hands kept moving, dusting off his trousers, wringing and unwringing, flowing through his hair. The Vampire King entertained the thought of telling him that he was disappointed just in order to see his reaction. It would be the first time he rejected anyone ever since the Pact was made - it would be fun.

But he wanted that human. He was drawn to him like a moth is drawn to the flame. It was worth it, giving up his own fun just so that he could have that golden-haired human.

"I will have him," he announced.

For a moment Thor looked like he was about to attack the Vampire King, fight his way out of this arrangement. But then he seemed to think better of it. The Vampire King didn't know if Thor had decided to play the village hero or if he was just a stranger who had no place to go and nothing to lose. He wanted to know. However, either way, Thor was now his, body and soul.

The trader handed Thor to him. He gave the man one silver coin; he did that sometimes, when the catch was really good. It motivated the villagers to work hard, to try to find something good to please their master. Other traders got nothing for their hunt. Others lost their lives.

The Vampire King grabbed Thor's arm and led him on. He barely put any strength in his grip, but Thor could feel just how strong his master was. He was muscular, oh yes; but his master could crush someone's skull with his hand or break someone's back just by walking over them - all that, of course, without even sweating.

Thor was looking straight ahead. Not that he would remember anything of the route they were following; the Vampire King had used his magic so that no one could find a way to his residence and the humans who got there would instantly forget how that had come to pass. That way no one could show up and murder him and none of his humans could escape - of course, both would be very hard to achieve even without that cautionary spell, but the Vampire King did not want to take chances on those matters.

He looked at his new toy. He felt like a kid that had just received a present. He couldn't wait to play. Thor looked so much like an angel. The Vampire King had already clipped his wings by taking him as his new plaything. Now was the time to break him, to corrupt him. And he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his life, Thor was lying someplace soft. He moved his arms about like he was forming angels on the snow and came to the realisation that he was feeling velvet. Was he still dreaming? He must be; how else would he be dipped in such luxury?

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times in order to clear his vision. He grew alert instantly. He was not alone.

A tall figure was standing by the bed, watching him. The man was dressed in black, with brushes of green; his hair was long and black as night, and his skin was pale like the moon. This was no man at all - this was the Vampire King. Thor remembered now; that dark creature had bought him, but Thor had no idea where he had taken him or how they had arrived there.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," the Vampire King said and Thor remembered that the creature's voice sounded like music in his ears.

"Where am I?" Thor asked hoarsely. "How did I get here?"

The Vampire King grinned wolfishly. "Clearly you're in my home, so welcome. Now, as to how you came to be here, it's simple: we walked. You remember none of it of course, because the place is enchanted."

"Enchanted?" Thor repeated like a fool. He was still too dizzy to deal with the works of sorcery.

"Well, of course. You can't possibly expect me to leave my castle unprotected and accessible to everyone, my pet."

"Don't call me that." Thor may have been sold to a monster like a piece of meat, but he still had his dignity. He hoped so, at least.

The Vampire King chuckled and the sound sent shivers down Thor's spine. "But that is what you are," he said in a way that was both amused and threatening at the same time. "You should learn your place, Thor. You belong to me now. You will live here and serve me until you're liberated."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You never let anyone go," he said, full of doubt and suspicion.

The Vampire King snorted a laugh and leered at him. "I set my humans free when I kill them."

A chill went through Thor but he tried not to show his fear - he knew that it would only please and entertain the bloodsucking creature that had his bright emerald eyes fixed on him. He was not broken yet. He would survive. He would find a way out of here.

He decided to steer the conversation to a different, hopefully harmless topic. "How come I fell asleep?" he asked.

"You did not fall asleep per se; you were unconscious. It was the result of the spell I have cast over this place. When I opened the gates of the castle and we entered, you fainted. I carried you here and waited for you to regain consciousness."

Thor was not surprised that the creature had managed to carry him without any help - younger vampires could lift things much heavier compared to what he weighed. However, there was uncertainty as to how he felt about the whole ordeal. The Vampire King had touched him, held him in his arms, rested him on the bed, and watched him as he slept. The thought unnerved him. And it confused him as well. Was it better that he had not felt the creature's touch? Or has his unconsciousness offered the creature the chance to explore Thor's body, to touch him in ways he shouldn't? The mortal man wanted to believe that the monster had not exploited his state, but he was a monster after all.

"What are you going to do to me?"

The Vampire King's smirk was full of promise. "What I am going to do to you and with you remains to be seen," he said. "You can be sure about one thing, though: you are my new toy and you now live only to serve me." His voice grew colder and more menacing as each word escaped his lips. "You will do as I say; if you refuse to obey, there will be consequences - dire consequences. There will also be consequences if you try to escape; and, to save you the time and the effort, let me tell you that you simply cannot escape."

The Vampire King's words chilled Thor to the core; the way they were spoken and the meaning they held were more than enough to make all his courage disappear. And yet, he held on to hope. He would survive this place - and with any luck he would kill the monster that had become his captor.

All of a sudden, the Vampire King's mood changed as if some sort of spell had been put on him. He appeared pleasant and joyous, almost like an innocent young man. Almost. Thor could not be deceived by the creature's appearance, even though it was more than just delightful to the eye. Thor had learned not to judge a book by its cover, and he knew that doing that with the Vampire King could be lethal.

The Vampire King shook his head, softly chuckling. "I have been the most discourteous guest," he confessed, looking like a naughty child. "I have not introduced myself to you yet, my pet. I am Loki."

The name sounded ancient and carried a lot of power. Thor knew that it had nothing to do with the name really; it was the creature itself that was ancient and potent. Thor caught himself being curious to know how old the Vampire King truly was.

The Vampire King - he would not refer to him as Loki like he would with any mortal man - leaned in to him. Thor wondered what would happen next while trying to conceal his apprehension. The creature got closer to him and breathed in his hair.

"I'll let you rest now, pet," he whispered in Thor's ear.

Before the mortal man could so much as blink, the Vampire King had left his room and was locking the door.

* * *

Feedback is love x


	3. Chapter 3

Loki kept his promise and let his new pet rest. Thoughts were swarming inside his ancient mind like flies around a corpse. His human believed that he could still get out. He still could not see that the Vampire King was now his master. Loki owned Thor's body and soul and he could do absolutely anything.

What should be his next move? He wanted to break his toy, to prove to him that he was the only one with power around there. He wanted to scare him, to corrupt him, to extinguish all his hope. He wanted to taste him.

Oh yes, he really wanted that. He didn't want to taste the mortal's blood only. He wanted to taste his lips and every part of his muscular body. He wanted to make Thor writhe beneath him, lose himself in unimaginable pleasure. He wanted to make Thor his in every way. And he would. He was the Vampire King and failure was not something that he accepted.

* * *

Thor woke up with a sigh of relief. How ironic; the poor thing was in for a big surprise.

He slowly opened his eyes with the ghost of a smile on his handsome face. What he saw made him gasp.

Loki had silently crept inside Thor's room as his human was resting. He had sat next to him on the bed, softly placing the golden-haired head on his lap. And he had waited, anticipating the mortal's reaction with a childlike giddiness.

"Hello," the Vampire King said pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked. He was trying to come out as brave, but Loki could taste his fear. It was intoxicating.

Loki smirked and ran a slender, long-fingered hand through the mortal's hair - it was soft. "I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up," he said. "And I thought you might want something to eat."

Thor looked at him hard, his disbelief evident in the blue of his eyes. Had he expected that the Vampire King would let him starve? He wanted to break him, not kill him - not yet anyway (he couldn't even admit to himself that he found Thor too interesting to kill). He wanted to feed on him, and for that he needed the mortal man to be healthy.

"Speak, mortal. Aren't you famished?"

"Y-yes."

Loki's smirk widened. He had a bowl next to him. He reached inside, never taking his emerald eyes off his pet, and pulled a grape. He showed it to Thor; the look on his face said that he would prefer meat but that he would have to make do. Loki's hand moved closer and closer to his lips. Thor tried to put a distance between them, but Loki held him tight enough to pin him in place but not tight enough to hurt a lot.

"Now, now, my pet. I'm only trying to help you; you should be grateful."

Thor still tried to escape. The Vampire King felt amused and irritated at the same time. His mortal was so much fun, believing that he could flee. But, at the same time, his resistance made Loki have kittens.

"You will either surrender to me, or you will starve."

Thor looked at the single grape greedily. From his clothing, Loki deduced that he was not a rich man. Perhaps he didn't have any wealth at all and wandered around, looking for pleasure and adventures that might offer him a reward. A man like that took food where he could have it, because he didn't know when he would eat again.

Thor slowly stopped struggling. Loki wanted to laugh but decided not to; he should reward his mortal for his obedience, not laugh at him. The grape touched Thor's lips and they parted, allowing entrance to the fruit. Loki waited until the mortal swallowed and fed him another grape. He could imagine Thor's teeth breaking the skin of the grape, the juice of the grape filling his mouth. The Vampire King hadn't had that experience for centuries.

As Loki fed Thor, they did not speak. Thor's eyes betrayed the fact that he did not yet trust the creature whose lap was cradling his head - not that Loki was surprised. Thor wasn't an easily breakable and convinced mortal; it would take Loki time to make that man his. But oh he could wait. He had all the time in the world.

When the last grape vanished inside Thor's mouth, Loki touched his lips. They were soft and had just the right amount of fullness for a man. Thor shuddered and Loki was overwhelmed by what the mortal felt: he found the vampire's fingers cold, he didn't want the vampire to touch him, and he was afraid of what would happen next...But there was more...Thor appreciated the gentleness of the creature - only his mother had been tender to him - and there was just a hint of desire that he tried to exterminate. Loki grinned.

"You appear like the world is a joke to you," Thor said, perhaps in an attempt to make all his thoughts and emotions go away.

The Vampire King shrugged. "If you had lived as much as I have, you would understand," he said, but there was no longer amusement in his voice. There was...nothing. People believe that they change, that they evolve, but I only watch them make the mistakes again and again. Your history is an endless circle."

"_Our_ history? Were you not a mortal once?"

Loki smiled, but it was bitter. "Indeed I was. Vampires aren't born, they are made. I still do not know how the first vampire came to exist, though."

He had yet to find a book to give him the answer to that question. As a human, Loki had loved reading. He had devoured every book that came to his way. Most kids (and older people actually) had made fun of him for that, calling him names. But now all of them were long dead, having rotten centuries ago; they were nothing but dust now, but Loki was still standing, a powerful and fearsome creature.

The Vampire King realized that the topic of their conversation was treacherous. He had put the past behind him; he was _the Vampire King_. He could not talk about his life as a human. He was suddenly enraged with Thor for bringing all those buried memories back to mind. He allowed Thor to see his monstrous form: his thin lips turned back to reveal fangs, his pale skin became paper thin, defining all the bones on his face.

Thor once again tried to escape, and once again he failed. The Vampire King's grip on him became tighter, making the mortal wince in pain. "Remember your place, _my pet_," he warned, his voice hoarse and dangerous. He hissed in Thor's face, giving him a better look of his form. Without another word, he left the room in a flash and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**Ta-da! Finally, a chapter that is a wee bit longer. I don't know why the chapters of this story come out so short...Oh well.**

**The idea of Loki changing into his vampire form was taken from the Anita Blake books (I'd like to know if any of my readers read them :D ). I was thinking of having his eyes turn red but decided against it. The whole paper-thin skin thing makes sense because he's been dead for centuries, but I couldn't explain the red eyes.**

**And now something irrelevant. Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has favourited "Only Brothers Left Alive". Secondly, can you tell me whether I should keep it in the Thor category or move it to the Thor + Only Lovers Left Alive crossover category? Thanks in advance :)**

**Feedback is love xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was a real bitch. It came out in bits and pieces, and at some point I wasn't even sure if I wanted to finish the chapter or just abandon the story since no one seems to care. So, big thanks to **Karma Dragonia** for a very motivating review! Also, **MadaSasu**, thank you for your support as well; I hope you will find the length of this chapter satisfactory._

_Happy new year, everyone!_

* * *

_We will find you_  
_ Acting on your best behavior_  
_ Turn your back on Mother Nature_  
_ Everybody wants to rule the world_

**_Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World_**

* * *

Thor's heart was racing. He had to find a way out of there. He had never had a doubt that the Vampire King was a dangerous creature, but now he had truly seen the monster inside him. Up until that moment, Thor had foolishly believed that vampires looked a lot like humans, except for the paleness of their skin and their fangs (which the older ones could easily conceal when they spoke or smiled, if they wanted to).

There was a window in his room, but it was too small. Thor was a big, muscular man, but he would fit through a normal window. This one, however, was more of a hole than a window, being there merely to inform Thor whether it was night or day.

He supposed that he could just kill the Vampire King the next time he came for him. If he failed, the creature would probably be so angry that it would be Thor ending up dead instead. Of course, there was the possibility of the Vampire King choosing to torture him instead of killing him. Surely he could come up with many ways to cause excruciating pain.

Thor reached the conclusion that he could not flee. The only way out was to attempt to kill the Vampire King, damning the consequences, the possible (painful) outcomes if he did not succeed. However, there was a major flaw in that plan: he had no means to do it. He carried no weapon on his person, and there was nothing sharp in the room. The bed was made of wood, but how could Thor get a stake out of it?

Besides, Thor wasn't even certain whether the legend about the stake through the heart was even true. What if it was merely something that humans had come up with in order to have a sense of control, believing that they could actually put an end to those creatures? Thor could see clearly in his head the image of the Vampire King laughing with a piece of wood protruding from his chest.

The door, then. Thor had nothing to use so as to pick the lock. Trying to break it down might not be futile, given his strength; but the noise would alert the creature. Could he distract the creature somehow, make it forget to lock the door?

Thor's first thought was to enrage the Vampire King. Blinded by his anger, he might forget to lock his human inside. However, he had been infuriated just now and had not forgotten.

Thor raked his brain, desperately trying to find a way to outwit the creature. And then realisation dawned on him: he shouldn't look at the Vampire King as a creature, as a monster. He had been human once; human parents had given him the name Loki. Thor knew - he had seen - that the Vampire King still had memories of his mortal life. Maybe there was still something human inside him. Maybe Thor could use that to his advantage.

A bond. Thor had to create a bond between himself and the Vampire King. But how can you achieve something like that when the other person has been technically dead for several centuries and has been drinking people's blood ever since?

Thor supposed that he could be obedient. He could pretend to surrender completely to the Vampire King.

But what if the Vampire King wasn't fooled? What if he saw right through the act? Would he find the change from resistance to obedience too quick, unconvincing?

What if he lost interest in Thor and decided to kill him? The mortal man's courage and refusal to give in seemed to amuse the creature. What if that change made Thor just another - disposable - human?

Somehow, Thor had to bring the human side of Loki (if it still existed) on the surface without letting the vampire detect what he was trying to do and without becoming uninteresting for the vampire. It didn't sound very easy.

* * *

The Vampire King did not grace him with his presence throughout the rest of the day. That ought to please Thor, but instead he felt no relief because his thoughts could not be stopped.

He wondered about the extent of the Vampire King's powers, about his abilities. Was there any way to kill him once and for all? What did he do when he was not in Thor's room? Did he have other mortals locked up in rooms throughout the castle?

The door opened. Thor prepared himself for the encounter, but it was a total stranger that entered. He was carrying a plate and was walking towards Thor without saying a word. He left the plate in front of Thor and made to leave.

"Wait," Thor's voice stopped him. "Who are you?"

The man looked at him, but it appeared that he could barely see Thor. He seemed to be present only in body and not in spirit. Thor couldn't help but wonder what his story was as he observed him.

The man had short brown hair and a fit but not overly muscular body. However, it was his eyes that drew Thor's attention. They were blue. Too blue. Too bright. Inhuman.

Thor blinked and managed to show no fear. What sort of creature had eyes like that? Certainly not vampires. Shapeshifters looked like completely normal people. What was that man? And why wasn't he answering?

"Who are you?" Thor asked again, making it sound like a demand. _What are you?_

The man looked at him as if he weren't even there. He turned around, as silent and empty of emotion as before, and exited the room.

And then Thor heard something that he had not noticed earlier due to his consuming thoughts: the lock. The man locked his door. Thor's eyes widened in surprise. Who and what was this man, and why did he have the key to his room? Surely the Vampire King would not trust anyone with his new human.

* * *

After Thor was done with the meat served to him by the stranger who refused to get out of his thoughts, he heard the door open yet again. This time, however, it was the Vampire King himself who stepped inside. Thor almost felt relieved at seeing a familiar face instead of yet another stranger, but then he inwardly scolded himself for that.

The Vampire King approached his bed slowly, walking confidently as though he were the king of the world. Thor couldn't help but wonder just how far the creature's power extended and how much control he had over things. He certainly looked regal, tall and elegant, with an imposing silhouette and a determined stride. He looked like a man before whom people should kneel. Except that he wasn't a man at all. He was a blood-sucking monster.

He smiled at Thor as he got closer. It didn't look mocking or full of dark promises. It looked innocent. He appeared so different from the nightmare Thor had faced the last time. The mortal man could almost forget the frightening images, but when he realised what was going on he forced himself to remember everything in full detail. He could not allow himself to erase the memory of what the handsome raven-haired being really looked. He could not allow himself to fall for his tricks.

"I see you've eaten," the Vampire King said. He sounded pleased. "I wouldn't want you to starve out of stubbornness."

_Why do you care?_ Thor almost asked. Nevertheless, right before the words tumbled out of his mouth, he reminded himself that he should try to create a bond between them. So, he posed the question in a different way, "Do you care about my well-being?"

The Vampire King narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at him. He was trying to decide whether he had just been mocked or not. Reaching the conclusion that the words held no sarcasm, he reassumed the look of innocence on his face. "Of course I do," he replied. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already."

Thor nodded, seeming to appreciate Loki's concern but still being a little suspicious. In all truth, he was very suspicious. And he couldn't care less whether his captor took such interest in him. No, he did not.

"Who was the man that brought the food to me?" he asked.

Loki grinned devilishly. "Jealous, my pet?"

It was hard to stay in character as the creature's words enraged him so. Yet, he somehow managed to do that. "If you came here just to mock me, forget I ever asked and just leave." He managed to sound very tired, as if he was slowly resigning.

The Vampire King sighed, but the mortal man did not fail to see the momentary glimmer of satisfaction in his emerald green eyes. The creature believed that he had broken him already. "His name is Clint," he explained. "He is my servant."

"Your servant?"

"Yes. I bought him many, many years ago. I fed on him and now he is under my complete control."

Thor suddenly remembered that the Vampire King could feed on him any time he so wished. And he could drain him, killing him slowly as even the last drop of blood left his body. That was why he wanted Thor to eat well: so that he would be healthy when the time of the feeding came. Thor suppressed the urge to stick a finger down his throat and vomit right then and there.

Thor decided to keep asking questions instead. "Why...why were his eyes like that?"

That devilish grin broke the Vampire King's smooth, pale face again. "Because I control him," he said. "I call him with my powers. The repeated feedings make it so much easier."

Thor tried not to shiver as he comprehended that this could very easily become him. "Why didn't he talk to me?"

"Because I forbade him to. He does only what I order him to. He has no will of his own anymore."

Thor found himself pitying Clint. Death would have been a much kinder fate that this - having no conscious, being totally controlled by a vampire.

And then, something that the vampire had said finally caught his attention. "How young did you take him?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Pardon me?"

"You said you'd bought him many, many years ago. But he looks young. Did you..." Thor paused at the thought. Did he really want to know the answer to this? "Did you take him when he was a child?"

The Vampire King's eyes widened for a moment, then he broke into laughter. It was a rich, melodic sound, simultaneously sweet and seductive. "Oh no, I've never bought kids. Not that any kids have ever been sold to me. You see, Clint is older than he looks; he's a little over twice your age."

Thor's jaw dropped. If anything, the man looked younger than him, not that much older. "How is that possible?"

"It's my power over him, my control of him. It slows the process of aging."

Thor found Clint's story even sadder. The man was nothing but a puppet in the talented hands of a master vampire who gave him more years of this hell. Had Clint lost his will completely from the beginning? Or had he fought? Had he tried to take the vampire down or take his own life, only to find that his master would not let him? Would Thor become the new Clint?

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. Feedback is love xxx_


End file.
